Enough is Enough
by Sherlockian87
Summary: "You really should consider moving to a better flat," Sherlock chided. "Your landlord clearly doesn't care about his tenants, and the walls here are practically paper thin." She let out a rather undignified snort, remembering when one of the times he had been using her flat as a bolt-hole, and her next door neighbours had decided to have what only could be described as monkey sex.


_Mychakk prompted: Could you write a story featuring the monkey sexing neighbors? Or more like Sherlock uses Molly's flat as bolthole, the neighbours starts their fun, Sherlock gets redder and redder then burst out that enough is enough! If you can't beat them, join them - not in a foursome of course, but maybe into Sherlolly own version of the activity (if you get my meaning *wriggling eyebrows* ;)). After all, Sherlock is probably quite competitive, he wouldn't want to be undone by mere idiots ;) (I'd prefer if it was pre relationship)_

 _All the best to you! :)_

 **It's finally here! I hope you like what I came up with, and that it was worth the wait :D**

 **(just an FYI, the "monkey sexing neighbors" is from my fic Frosty!)**

* * *

Enough is Enough

* * *

Molly was curled up on her sofa reading a book, as Sherlock sat beside her lost within his Mind Palace. For several weeks now, nearly a month, he had been quite frequently using her flat as a bolt-hole. More often than not she would go to bed alone, only to wake the next morning with him curled up beside her. Once or twice she had even woken up in his arms (usually this occurred on her days off, such as today).

He had also been spending more and more time in the Path lab or the morgue, and when her shift would end he'd sometimes accompany her back to her flat, where they'd proceed to share a takeaway and watch crap telly. Molly didn't question it, nor did she try and think too much about it, or read into it. She only allowed herself to presume that he was lonely, and perhaps bored by the fact that John no longer lived in Baker Street and was now very busy with a three-month-old.

She refused to allow herself to think about how good it felt when she would wake up in Sherlock's arms, or how his hand seemed to linger on hers when she would give him the results of his experiments. She also refused to think about how he had been refraining from his cruel deductions, and cutting remarks. On top of that she was certain he had paid her a genuine compliment once or twice. No. She did not think about these things at all.

Just as she was forcing her mind to focus on her book, all thoughts stuttered to a halt when a sudden loud, and rather erotic, moan broke through the quiet. Her eyes grew massive before squeezing shut.

"Oh no. Not again!" Molly whined beneath her breath.

Her next door neighbour, a young, thin, far-too-good-looking woman, had a few months back obtained a new boyfriend and had been spending the majority of the time engaging in, what could really only be described as, 'monkey sex'. Usually this would take place in the evening (not in the middle of the day such as right now!). But all had been rather quiet recently, which Molly was extremely grateful for due to the fact that Sherlock's visits had become more frequent. She had thought that perhaps her neighbours had managed to fuck each other senseless, clearly by the sounds they were now making, that had not been the case.

Clutching tightly onto her book, she could feel a slight niggling sensation of annoyance begin to grow; _her neighbour_ was getting some while she hadn't had sex in nearly six months! She refused to look at Sherlock, she refused.

o0o

From the initial loud cry of 'Yes! Fuck yes!' his eyes had popped open. At first he was rather annoyed that he had been pulled from his Mind Palace, but then as the noises grew louder, and it became perfectly clear to him what was going on (he had been known to peruse John's file of porn that was saved on his laptop), he felt his cheeks begin to burn red.

He shifted slightly, extremely annoyed that his treacherous cock was beginning to grow hard as the noises rose in earnest. Clearly Molly's neighbours thought they were in an empty building, because why would anyone be home during the day, midweek? He swallowed thickly, trying to reign in his thoughts. _Think of the Periodic Table. NOT. Of fucking Molly Hooper. Because NO. That thought has not been on your mind these passed few weeks. Nor months. Nor years! Not. At. ALL._

It was no good. Both his mind and his body were betraying him. How dare two people engage in rigorous and quite sensational sex (if the things they were saying was anything to judge by!), within his general range of hearing? He shifted again, his cock throbbing from the slight friction of his movements.

"ENOUGH!" Sherlock roared as he jumped to his feet.

Molly let out a shriek, dropping her book onto her lap. "Whatever is the matter with you?" she questioned, staring up at him as he raked his fingers through his curls, and paced in front of her coffee table.

His hair was now all in a bit of disarray, there was a wild look upon his face, and he was breathing quite heavily. Meanwhile the neighbour's cries of ecstasy were only growing in pitch, and there was a new sound thrown into the mix; one that was most certainly that of a headboard hitting against the wall, repeatedly.

"Sherlock?" Molly spoke cautiously.

He stopped his pacing, took in a great, shuddering breath and turned to face her. Molly gulped. His eyes were dilated to such a point that they were very nearly solid back. She blinked, surely she must be seeing wrong! Or perhaps dreaming! It just couldn't be, it wasn't possible, he couldn't possibly be … attracted to her?

"Sherlock?" her tone was filled with trepidation.

"Molly I—"

"What do you need?" Closing her book and setting it aside, she moved to her feet. "What do you need?" She reached her hand out towards him.

"You. Oh God do I need you!" He took her hand and pulled her close, practically devouring her mouth in a deep kiss.

All that Molly managed to get out was a small squeak before his lips had covered hers. She melted into his touch, kissing him back with fervour; momentarily ignoring the screams of protests that her mind was making. Sherlock was kissing her for Christ's sake! She was not about to pass up this possibly once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.

But when she felt his hands tugging at her t-shirt, pulling it up so that he could slip his hands beneath it and touch her skin, she decided that she needed to know what this was; what was truly going on. She was not the kind of woman that could handle a one-off.

Just as his tongue was slowly slipping between her lips, she reached up and cupped his face, gently tugging him back. They parted, both of them breathing quite heavily. His lips were red and faintly swollen, and all she wanted to do was take the bottom one and nibble on it. But she refrained.

"Sherlock … what is this? What are we doing?" she asked.

"I thought it was perfectly obvious, we're kissing. And I intend to do quite a bit more." He moved to press his lips to hers but she stepped back.

"You – you do?" Her voice was abnormally high.

His brow furrowed. "Yes, I do. If I must put up with listening to _that_ …" He waved his hand in the direction of where the climatic noises were coming from. "I'd prefer to be partaking as well."

Molly's eyes were wide as saucers. "Are you … are you … are you saying you want to have sex with me?"

"Yes."

Molly blinked once then didn't move. The neighbour's headboard surely must have left a dent in the wall by now, as their noises reached a fevered pitch before they both suddenly cried out their finish, and all grew silent. Throughout all of this she still didn't move.

Sherlock swallowed, the faintest of blushes covering his cheeks. "Right. I'll just go then … and take a freezing cold shower … I suppose I was wrong in thinking … hoping - OOF!"

Molly had launched herself at him, kissing him hungrily. He enveloped her in his arms, kissing her back. _She knows. Of course. She always knows!_ He smiled against her lips.

"Molly!" he gasped out as they parted for breath. "This isn't just – this is so much more than –"

She placed a finger over his mouth. "Shhhh … no more talking … unless you're going to tell me how good I am making you feel." Her hand slipped down his shirt front before landing on his rather prominent erection, which she palmed through the fabric of his trousers.

 _Fuck._

He nodded and returned to kissing her, sucking her bottom lip between his as he felt her delft little fingers undoing the buttons of his shirt. He slipped his hands beneath her t-shirt, dragging his fingertips up her spine until he reached the clasp of her bra. With a flick of his wrist he had it undone.

They parted, and as she stepped back from him he quickly took care of the buttons on his shirt sleeves before slipping it off and allowing it to drop to the floor. Keeping her eyes on his she slowly removed her t-shirt, taking her bra with it. His mouth dropped open as he took in the sight of her breasts. They were small, but round, with perky pink nipples that he was desperate to take into his mouth.

He moved closer to her, and even though her cheeks were covered in a deep red blush (which he found to be rather lovely), she nodded her acceptance to his silent question. Ever so slowly he lifted up his hands, placing them gently over her smooth mounds. She moaned softly, her eyes falling closed. Tilting his hands slightly, he brushed his fingers over her nipples that were slowly becoming hard buds. He took them between his fingertips and gave them a tender pinch.

"OH!" Her eyes popped open. "Bedroom."

He nodded and proceeded to scoop her up into his arms. She threw her head back, laughing quite loudly as he carried her down the hall. Toby had already made himself scarce, not wanting to be around when they got noisy themselves.

Sherlock laid her down upon the bed, before crawling over her and kissing her deeply. Molly hummed into the kiss, a thrill coursing through her veins at the thought of what they were about to do.

She moved her hands to his waist, blindly undoing the button and zip of his trousers. He hitched in a breath when she slipped her hand inside, meeting his length directly, no barrier of pants.

"Ohhhh …" she breathed out against his lips, gently stroking the silk-like skin of his shaft.

He dropped his head to her shoulder, focusing on his breathing as she continued to move her fingers over him. Suddenly he sat up, grabbing her hand and pulling her up with him.

"I think its best if we take off the rest of our clothes." He gave a cheeky quirk of his eyebrow.

Molly bit down on her bottom lip but nodded silently in agreement. Sherlock moved off of the bed, tugging down his trousers as Molly slipped off her pyjama bottoms. She was about to remove her knickers as well, but Sherlock stopped her.

"Don't. I'll take care of them."

She moved her hands away.

He kneeled on the bed, his erection jutting out from between his hips, bobbing slightly. "Lie down," he instructed.

She did so, staring up at him in anticipation, another faint blush dusting her cheeks.

He drank in the sight of her. "You're beautiful Molly," he blurted out.

Her eyebrows rose. "I thought beauty was a social construct—"

"Oh hush!" He kissed her, feeling her smile against his lips. "I want to taste you," he murmured when he pulled away from her. "Will you allow me?"

Her eyes were wide, and her blush had deepened, traveling down to her chest. Once more she gave a silent nod. He gave her another brief kiss before slowly making his way from her lips, to her jaw line, to her throat, stopping to nibble slightly at her neck.

He shifted a bit further downwards until he was hovering directly above her breast. How was it that her skin could look so luscious, the taut bud of her nipple appearing to beckon to him?

"Sherlock?"

He blinked rapidly, realizing he had come to a complete standstill. "Sorry, I just …"

"It's all right." She smoothed his curls back from his forehead.

Not wanting to waste another moment he dropped his head down and took her nipple between his lips. Molly swore loudly, her fingers burying themselves in his hair. He circled her areola with his tongue before flicking it across her nipple, making her swear again, before he cupped her other breast in his hand, massaging it gently and tweaking her nipple. After shifting once more, so that he could mouth at the soft underside, he switched breasts, wanting to make certain that both were lavished with the attention they deserved. By the time he had his fill (he was certain he never would, not truly), both breasts were aching slightly and her nipples were now a faint cherry red. Molly grabbed at him, pressing her mouth to his. Her hands slipped down to his arse, cupping him, trying to bring him closer to her.

"I still want to taste you!" he told her, breaking apart the kiss.

"OH!" she gasped, realizing now what he fully meant.

He gave her a cheeky smirk before sitting up, only to slide down towards the apex of her legs. She parted them, making room for him. He settled between them, running his hands up her inner thighs, slightly overwhelmed by the heady smell of her. The front of her knickers was practically soaked. He hooked his thumbs beneath the fabric and as she raised her hips, he slid them downwards and off.

She kept herself trim, but not fully shaved. He was rather glad of this, preferring the more natural look. He could see that she was already slick with arousal. Keeping his hands on her inner thighs, massaging the skin there, he nudged her legs further apart with his elbows. Her labia parted slightly, giving him just the faintest glimpse of her pink sex. He _needed_ to taste her.

Placing his thumbs on her folds, he spread her open, and took in the sight of her. And what a glorious sight to behold! He had always been fascinated by human anatomy, but the fact that this was Molly, all Molly, meant so much more to him.

His gaze flickered up to her, her eyes were closed, her brow creased in anticipation, with a smile he plunged his tongue into the depths of her core. She cried out, her hips rising slightly. He had never truly enjoyed partaking in oral sex, both in the giving and the receiving end of it, but he was finding now that he rather did like it. Perhaps it was because of the sweet noises she was making, those soft little whimpers, followed by cries of his name. Oh yes, he did like that. The twitch of his cock was a sure sign of it. And the taste of her, the delicious taste of her! He drank it up as if he had been lost in a desert.

When he pulled away, ever so slightly, Molly made a sound of disappointment, but that was only to be replaced by a bitten out curse as he took her taut clit between his lips and sucked. She babbled out a slew of curse words as he teased the tender bud with the tip of his tongue. He continued to switch from his mouth to his tongue and whilst doing so he circled her wet opening with the tip of his finger before slowly sliding it in. He groaned against her, loving how warm she was around his finger, and his cock gave another twitch at the thought of how good she was going to feel once he was sheathed by her.

As he continued to lick and suckle at her clit he began to slowly fuck her with his finger, eventually adding a second, then a third. Molly was moaning wildly now, clutching at the bed sheets as her hips rolled with his movements.

"Oh fuck, that feels so good!" she cried out. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

He had turned his hand so that he could curl his fingers inside of her, stroking at that soft sponge-like spot that he knew would send her over the edge. He sucked her clit between his lips and she screamed out her completion, her hips rising momentarily from the bed before collapsing back down, her body feeling boneless.

"Oh Christ, Sherlock!" she whimpered.

Ever so gently he slipped his fingers from her and sucked them clean, rather enjoying the view of her spread labia and her pink glistening sex. He slowly trailed his eyes up her body, the rise and fall of her breasts briefly catching his gaze before he moved further upward and his eyes met her heavy-lidded ones.

"Fuck. I need you inside me Sherlock. NOW."

He chuckled, rather enjoying her being so demanding. "Condom?" he questioned.

She gestured with her head towards the bedside table, certain he already knew they were there. He sat up, leaning across her, just enough to tease and give her an eyeful of his throbbing cock. What he didn't expect was her to wrap her hand around him.

"Fuck! Molly!" he groaned, a shudder coursing through him as she stroked his length, thumbing at the weeping tip. He hissed in a breath, yanked the drawer open and grabbed a silver packet. Sitting up he swatted her hand away, making her giggle.

She watched silently as he opened the packet and rolled on the rubber. "Sherlock?"

He finished rolling on the condom and looked up at her. "Hmmm?"

"Kiss me."

He leaned down and covered her lips with his own. Her breasts became crushed against his chest as she held him close to her. Her legs, which were still spread, made it easy for him to settle between them. Both of them moaned when his length became nestled against her folds.

"Oh God, Sherlock! Please!" she whimpered.

Tilting back slightly he grabbed a hold of both of her legs, raising them so that her calves settled against his shoulders.

"Fuck Sherlock!"

His cock had brushed over her clit.

"Please?"

He smiled wolfishly. "Don't hold back. Make all the noise you want. Let them know what it sounds like to be truly and thoroughly fucked."

With that said he thrust into her, hard. Her mouth formed into a small 'o', as his brain short-circuited. She was so warm, so tight, and so _wet_. He groaned out her name, cursing himself for having not done this with her sooner. How much time they had wasted that could have been spent in such glorious bliss! He pulled out of her, only to plunge back in, holding tightly onto her legs that were now locked around his neck.

"Yes! Oh fuck yes! Just like that! Fuck!" she cried.

He quickly found a rhythm that worked for the both of them, tilting his body just so, so that his pelvis gave her clit the friction that it needed. It took him several moments to realize that he was now the one doing the babbling, telling her how amazing she felt, how tight she was. When she arched her back, he took one of her pebbled nipples between his lips in order to shut himself up.

She was moaning incessantly now, and when she cried out that she loved his cock, instead of feeling embarrassed he felt a rush of pride that he was the one that was making her feel this way.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Fu—uuu-uuck! Make me come Sherlock! That's it! Make me come! I want your cock to make me come! Oh God!"

Grabbing onto her hips he quickened his pace, his bollocks slapping against her.

"Ahh! Ahh! SHERLOCK!"

The cry of his name, the look of pure ecstasy upon her face, and the tightening of her walls around his cock was the ultimate trifecta to tip him over the edge. He pressed his hips to hers as his cock pulsed deep within her.

"Molly, Molly, Molly!" he moaned, his body feeling as if it were made of rubber, not bone and sinew.

She unlocked her legs, dropping them down to the bed as best as she could. Her movements sent a shudder through his body as his softening cock moved slightly, still buried inside of her.

"Molly!"

Her hands were in his hair, running through his curls, gently massaging his scalp.

"Shhhh … I'm here Sherlock … it's all right," she whispered to him.

He pressed his face into her heated skin, trying desperately to regain some composure. Her body felt so good against his, and his cock, still sheathed by her wet warmth felt wonderful as well. The rapid beating of her heart, directly beneath his ear, sent a wave of calm over him. He was certain he could stay like this for quite a while, if it weren't for the fact that there was a voice (rather similar to John's) berating him for lying with his full weight on top of her. A rush of realization came to him and in one swift, rapid movement he had lifted himself off of her.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" he questioned, worry tingeing his tone.

She shook her head as she sat up. "No. It was rather nice."

"Ahh … I thought, I thought I was crushing you." He slipped off the condom, knotting it before giving it a toss towards the nearby bin.

She shook her head again. "No."

Suddenly Sherlock took her face between his hands and kissed her. She smiled up at him and he kissed her again.

"Could we …could we switch places?" she asked between a few more kisses.

"Mmm? Ohh." He moved down onto his back, pulling her on top of him before kissing her once more, rather enjoying the press of her breasts.

"All right?" she asked cautiously.

His arms slipped over her back, nestling her close. "It's more than all right."

She smiled and placed a gentle kiss upon his chest, snuggling into his hold. They lay like this quietly for some time, basking in the afterglow, until suddenly Molly hid her face in his shoulder, letting out a groan.

"I'm never going to be able to look my neighbour's in the face ever again!"

Sherlock chuckled. "You won't have to if you'll move into Baker Street."

Her head snapped up. "What?"

"Move in. To Baker Street. With me," he stated slowly.

"What's with the short sentences?"

He rolled his eyes. "Clearly you were confused by the longer sentence, so I thought if I shortened it, you'd understand my meaning."

She swallowed. "You want me … to move in with you?"

He sighed in relief. "Yes."

She blinked. "We have sex once, and now suddenly you want to live together?"

"Molly … Molly." He rolled them onto their sides, shaking his head slightly as he raised his hand to brush her hair from her face. "This is far more than just sex. I love you; you love me, why shouldn't we live together? Besides, it will make it far more convenient to engage in coital activities if we reside under the same roof." He nudged her onto her back, dropping his head down to mouth at her neck. "I suppose I'll have to buy Mrs. Hudson some ear plugs, either that or inform her that she should up her intake of 'Herbal Soothers'."

"You … you love me?" Molly squeaked out, her question ending in a whimper as he covered her breast with his large, warm hand.

He gave her clavicle a tiny nibble before lifting up his head so that their eyes could meet. "Yes. I love you. I've been in love with you for quite some time … I just … I didn't know how to tell you." He frowned, dropping his gaze.

Molly buried her hands in his curls, cupping the back of his head. Their eyes met briefly before she pulled him down to her for a kiss. He clung to her as the kiss deepened. She shifted herself slightly so that he lay once more between her legs. Sherlock groaned into her mouth when he felt her hand wrap around his hardening length. After giving him a few short pumps, she directed him to her opening, placing the tip against her wet entrance.

His eyes widened. "Condom?" he asked. His eyes widened further when she shook her head.

"I'm on the pill. And I know you're clean, as am I. I want to feel you, completely."

He hissed out a curse, pressing his forehead to hers, keeping their eyes locked as he slipped inside of her, amazed by how different she felt with nothing between them. A soft whimper escaped from between her lips as he became fully seated. He cradled her close, kissing her sweetly as he slowly began to move. He kept his thrusts slow and methodic, wanting to allow them both to revel in the connection of their two bodies.

When he grabbed her leg, raising it so that her thigh was pressed against his hip, opening her up slightly so that he could enter her deeper, she gasped and buried her face into his neck, clutching at his back. She mewled and moaned beneath him, as the hard points of her nipples rubbed against his chest.

"Sherlock! Sherlock! Ahhh! I love you!" she cried out.

As he reached between them, swirling his fingertip over her clit, he felt her body shudder and grow taut. And when her walls tightened around his cock, he groaned and quickened his pace. Suddenly his hips stuttered and with one final erratic thrust he came inside of her. He felt as if his entire being was enveloped in her delicious warmth.

For several moments his mental faculties were completely shut down, all he could focus on was the press of her body to his. Then in a great rush, like a wave crashing upon the shore, all sights, sounds, and smells came back to him. Molly was murmuring softly, pressing light kisses to his sweat-dampened skin, as she moved her hands up and down his back. Sherlock realized that he was most likely crushing her, it only just now coming to his attention that he had more or less collapsed on top of her, _again_.

"Sorry," he mumbled, easing himself up and off, lying down by her side.

She chuckled quietly, draping her arm across his stomach. He covered her hand with his, turning his head to look at her.

"You didn't give me an answer," he said to her.

"Oh?"

"Will you move in with me?"

She leaned closer to him. "Only if you promise me one thing."

He very nearly said 'anything' but refrained and instead said, "What?"

Her eyes were twinkling. "You'll get a separate fridge for the body parts I bring home for you."

"Home," he murmured, brushing his thumb back and forth over the top of her hand, as she hovered just above him.

She smiled. "Yes … _home."_

Their lips met in a slow, sweet kiss.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:D**

 **And there you have it! I hope this was what you had in mind Mychakk!**

 **Please be sure to leave a review ... I treasure each one :)**


End file.
